narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Decagon Barrier
|unnamed jutsu=No |english tv=Ten Side Barrier Formation |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Barrier Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Long |users=Densetsu, |hand signs=Tiger,Ox,Snake,Horse,Boar,Dog,Tiger,Bird,Horse,Tiger,Dragon |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Decagon Barrier is considered to be the ultimate barrier ninjutsu in Densetsu's defensive arsenal, where he spreads his chakra around him to form a cackling ten sided barrier made out of energy. Depending on the needs of the battle, Densetsu can employ it in either a full three dimensional shape encasing him or as a two dimensional shield to deflect a direct attack. Several times it has been christened by various adversaries of the Uchiha to have been among the greatest barrier ninjutsu in existence. Overview The huge defensive power of the Decagon Barrier stems largely from its ability to spread damage to all ten of its sides, reducing direct damage by distributing it evenly throughout the barrier. When touched, the barrier causes bad burns and is capable of blasting a foolish attacker employing Taijutsu back several dozen feet. True to its reputation, the barrier can resist most powerful attacks, even direct hits from fearsome and rare abilities as devastating tailed beast balls. Relatively simple to conjure up considering the vast protection it grants, Densetsu's own prowess and ability allow him to form smaller variants of this technique with just one hand, to spontaneously block an attack noticed at the last minute. As it shatters an attack by splitting the opposing energy in multiple directions, the user can also deflect an attack by timing the barrier usage wisely, sending the now broken up attack in ten directions. Densetsu's Susanoo is able to generate these barriers by simply pointing one or both of its palms forward—generating a barrier hundreds of feet high when needed, to intercept attacks that make the Tailed Beast Ball look juvenile in comparison. When faced with a rare attack simply too powerful to tank head on, the Decagon Barrier can easily support a seal to absorb the attack into another space, or redirect it elsewhere. The already mighty composition of the Decagon Barrier can also be massively strengthened when used with Senjutsu, making it even resilient against Senjutsu based attacks as well. When given more time, Densetsu can also access the higher powered but significantly higher chakra demanding variant of this technique, utilising the energy of an attack as fuel to sustain his barrier—unless an attack of enormous energy overloads it. Drawbacks However, maintenance of the barrier distorts the chakra flow of its user, and despite the immense fortitude it grants the user initially, uneven spots appear in terms of chakra density around the barrier, giving certain weak spots that observant enemies may notice. The barrier's overall strength is also highly dependent on the width it has been created by. When used to defend a large group of hundreds, all it takes is a single superior attack to completely shatter the barrier; whereas smaller manifestations designed to protect one to two people can withstand significantly more punishment per size in comparison.